


You Belong To Me. (Jake x Female Reader)

by gothdynasty



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, kpop, not romantic - Freeform, obsessive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothdynasty/pseuds/gothdynasty
Summary: *ALSO BEING UPLOADED ON WATTPAD UNDER THE USERNAME EMOPOTATOCX*Do NOT upload,claim this as yours,translate or do anything to this story without my permission.Your whole life has lead up to you joining I-LAND PERFORMANCE CENTRE. You were dead-set on debuting,and you didnt think anything could change your mind.That is,until you meet Jake.What happens when he falls inlove with you,more and more each day?What happens when your eyes wander to anyone other than him?You belong to him.This is not a romantic book. This is not made to romanticise abuse,which is the largest theme of this book.(hopefully weekly updates ^^)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Streetlights surrounding me blurred aimlessly into the background, accompanied by the excited yelling of children and worried parents watching over them. The voices could barely be distinguished due to the harsh pumping of my heart. My feet seemed to move on their own, afraid of stopping for even a split second. Coming from a middle-class family, it was fair to say I didn't belong here down in the skirts of the city. Residents could tell too, their beady eyes staring into me as I passed them, probably wondering why the hell I was here and whether I was as disgusted by their attendance as they were of mine. I couldn't focus on them though, soon they would view me with stars in their eyes as I ruled the stage above them. Letting out a sigh the cold rose above me and quickly dissolved into the air. Perhaps I was just like them; Dreaming of a way out only to be constantly rejected by those I appealed to. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I knew I was walking into my last chance at my dreams. I'm aware I'm not the best dancer or singer there is in this area. In fact, this world is so unfair worked to my advantage. A girl from a fairly wealthy family would much rather be accepted than one from a lower class. I felt bad of course, but the sum my parents paid was more than they could ever dream of affording. I was doing them a favor by crushing their dreams at a young age. 

Before I could realize, I was at the door leading to the rest of my life. I-LAND PERFORMANCE CENTRE stood in bright orange lights above my head, towering over my small figure. Before I had a chance to prepare myself, a low voice interrupted me from behind. 

"Are you going to enter, or having second thoughts?" The voice chuckled from behind me. Startled, I quickly spun around, only to be faced with the most attractive man I've ever laid eyes upon. Looking him up and down, I fought against a smile tugging against my lips. 

"Perhaps you should be the one having second thoughts after meeting your opponent, Sir." I retorted, our eyes not breaking contact for a single second. The male seemed playful and it was refreshing in comparison to the stress I've constantly faced in my previous groups. Perhaps this wouldn't actually be too bad. 

He let out a sweet laugh, resulting in my stomach to flutter slightly at the sound. No, of course not. I've just met this man, I don't even know his name. It must be due to the lack of food I've consumed today. Yes, that of course.

"The names Jake, you should have heard of me; I placed top seven for debuts actually." He proudly introduced himself, handing out his hand for me to shake. Biting at my lip to suppress yet another smile, I took his hand, pausing for a second before gently shaking it with my own. I guess I do know his name now. 

"(Y/N) I placed top 10 for debuts, though of course, I had a bad leg. You should look out, my leg is fully healed now." I chuckled, dropping his hand is quickly shoving mine into my coat pocket, trying to make up for the loss of heat. He replied with a smirk and pulled the door open behind me, our arms brushing against each other. I sucked in my breath as his face passed my own and smiled thankfully as he held the door open for me. Gentleman.

I quickly hopped through the door, making my way through the dimly lit hallway and to a door to my left. Practice room 1B. Fumbling into my coat, I pulled out my phone to check the room I was destined to. Rushing my thumbs against the small screen, I opened up an email from the agency. As it loaded, I peeked through the small hole only to be met with 3 compatible looking men talking to each other. By compatible, I mean very attractive. A noise from behind me drew me back out of my thoughts, only to be met with Jake smirking behind me. 

"Like what you see, huh?" He chuckled, licking his lips in the process. God this man was more attractive than those three put together. Quickly shoving my phone back into my pocket, I laughed back at him rather embarrassedly. 

"I was just checking if that's my room! I'm here strictly to dance, and that is all I shall do." I burst out, telling both myself and him. Remember, you're here not to fall in love with these very, very attractive men. You're here to debut. To. Debut. 

Jake shot me a questioning look, the amusement on his face obvious from underneath the judging glare. "Last one week without falling hopelessly in love with me and I'll treat you to an icecream. I know this really good sundae shop..shame you won't be able to try any." He laughed to himself, eyeing my body before leaning against the wall next to me. Usually, guys like this are unbearable..why do I want to spend so much time with him? Why do I not hate him? Why do I want him to hold me and tell me I'm all he needs? I felt a heated blush creep its way onto my face and I quickly looked at my feet. Speak! Speak! You always have something to say. Why not now?! 

The silence was embarrassing and unbearable as he stood there watching me fumble at a response. "Mmm, at a loss for words already? I didn't think id have this effect on you so quickly. Maybe you aren't as hard as you look. Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm pretty hard." He whispered lustfully down at me, his tall figure overpowering my shamelessly small one in comparison to him. 

My eyes shot open, and I quickly snapped my head up to meet his face. Did he just say what I thought he did? Before I could comprehend what was going on, the door to the practice room was being swung open by Jake himself.

"Good evening fellow dancers. I'm Jake, and this beautiful woman is my future girlfriend."


	2. Safe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake isn't too happy about the way you look at Jay.

Huffing out in exhaustion, I let my pulsing body fall against the sweaty leather sofa. 2 hours in and I doubt ill be able to continue much longer. Only 5 can debut. There's seven here, and from what I've witnessed so far, I'm a small bunny surrounded by a pack of starving wolves. I don't think I'm going to be able to do this. Not for much longer, especially with the impossible choreography I'm struggling with.

"Oi,(y/n). This is your third break already. We're tired too so get your fat ass up before we fall behind." A fellow dancer yelled at me, followed by a harsh sigh. My eyes wandered to the hands in my lap. I didn't want to bring my team down with me; id never recovers from the embarrassment. I nodded quickly and jumped off the sofa, my legs immediately throbbing from being overworked. I know Jay didn't want to offend me. He was dead set on debuting and inspired me to keep practicing,of course,him forcing me helped too.Just as I rubbed my thighs,a sweaty, and downright gorgeous looking Jake entered the room with drinks for us. A smile quickly made its way onto my sweaty face, and suddenly feeling energetic, I skipped up to him. Taking a few drinks from the male, I handed them out to the rest of the team before sitting back down to drink. 

"Thank you for my tea,Jake." I smiled up at his tall figure,taking a quick sip. He smiled back,sitting himself next to me before taking a swig of his beer. "How was your practice while I was gone? I saw you were falling behind a little." A quick blush of embarrassment flooded my cheeks. Was he watching me through the door? "I don't think shes used to working this hard." A sarcastic voice brought me out of my thoughts,only to find an amused looking Jay in front of me. "She has a lot of potentials but needs practice on her stamina. Hey,perhaps you could stop round my place tomorrow. I've got a kickass treadmill calling your name,and all for free!" He exclaimed proudly, taking a swift swig of his beer. I almost forgot about Jake at the moment until I felt him tense up next to me. 

"Ah,yes! That would be great actually! I've been meaning to join the gym but I poured my wallet into joining this performance center." I chuckled to myself, smiling up at Jay. "Awesome. Ill text you." He confirmed,sending a playful wink at me before walking away to join the other members. I immediately looked at Jake,my smile fading. "What's wrong?"I questioned,leaning back which caused our shoulders to rub. He took a long swig from his bottle and sighed before looking into my eyes. "Why should you spend your time with him? You have better things to do. Better people to be with. Why him?" He growled out,his large hand creeping its way onto my thigh,digging his short nails into my skin. He looked straight into my eyes and for a split second, I could see something deep clicking in his. What was this man talking about? 

"I'm sorry,what? You heard him. He has a treadmill he wants me to use. Clearly, he wants me to have the best chance at debuting. That's the most important thing in my life right now,Jake." I retorted,sighing tiredly and closing my eyes,clearly over Jake's unneeded jealous behavior. I could feel his hand gently begin to rub my thigh,somehow soothingly. I wanted so badly to open my eyes and push his hand away. Right? God, what was I doing? "I'm sorry,(y/n). I just really care about you." He sighed,resting his heavy head on my shoulder. "I don't want you to become dependent on him,relying on his sly tricks to get you right in the palm of his hand." He frowned before quickly turning to face me,grabbing my small, sweaty hands in his. "Promise me,(y/n), you'll only trust me! Nobody else. Just you and me, yeah?" He smiled up at me with glimmering eyes. Mine slowly ran down his body and to our hands."Jay doesn't want to take advantage of me, Jake. He wants to help me. We could possibly work together for the next few years of our lives, he wouldnt want me gone so easily.." I frowned down at the male underneath me. He looked so weak in this moment. Afraid almost.

"Okay..if youre so sure. Let me walk you back to my place, please? Its the least i can do. I dont know whats come over me today..i just feel like.." He mumbled to himself after begging to me, squeezing my hands tight. I looked at him expectingly, waiting for him to continue."Dont worry about it. But please, we can have a few drinks and forget everything that happened today." He glanced up at me, and for a split second the busy world around me fell silent and i felt like i was home. Home here in Jakes hold. It felt so right, but what was his nagging pain in my stomach? "Of course, Jake. I'd love that." 

~~~~~~

I clutched the jacket wrapped around my small body as i trailed behind Jake to leave the performance center. "My place is pretty close, you shouldn't get tired. If you do, ill carry you." He laughed down at me, showing that signature gummy smile that ignited the butterflies inside of my stomach.

"Mmm, sure youre strong enough?" I joked back, gently nudging our clothed shoulders. The walk back was filled with happy jokes between us and the nights antics are as good as forgotten. Although i barely knew him, i felt safe in his presence. Trusted, loved and protected. Perhaps this man would be the last of me, no im sure of it. Jake came to a sudden hault, alerting me slightly. "We're here." He smiled proudly and pointed to his 2 story, well sized house. I was honestly blown away, how old was this man again? He must have worked hard for it. 

"It was my parents place before they.. passed away." He smiled sadly at me, quickly turning around before any tears could fall. I let out a deep sigh. Well, I guess he didn't work for it. Quickly following him up to the door, I hopped in after him."Ah, it's nice here!" I smiled up at him, nosily scoping the surroundings. There was a picture of a happy-looking family hung on the wall, and my mood dropped. "The living room is just through the left door at the end of the hall. I'll go and get us some drinks so you can just wait in there!" He ordered me, and I silently obliged. As I slipped off my shoes, I checked my hair in the mirror next to the hanging photo. Ugly as ever, great. I sighed to myself and made my way to the door as instructed. 

As I approached the door, I noticed the handle proudly hanging at the top of the door, unable for my short 5'3 frame to reach. "Jake, I cant rea-!" Suddenly the door was swung open from behind me and I felt a strong hand push me down the flight of stairs at the receiving end of the 'living room' door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps im advancing a little too fast? Haha! Lets just get to the good bit already <3


	3. Taken.

Hissing in pain, I brought my cold hand up to my forehead and gently rubbed it, trying to soothe any pain possible. What happened? Where the hell am I and why does my body hurt so much? Sighing, I opened my sore eyes, only to be met by a pitch-black room. My bed wasn't underneath me, and upon realization of that, I began to panic. Where the hell am I? Instinctively, I reached out around me but only being able to feel cold concrete under my hands I quickly gave up. I don't remember anything that happened or how I ended up in an unfamiliar room. All I remember was practicing and then Jake being annoyed. Jake! Where is he? Is he okay?

On command, a deep voice brought me from my wonders. "Oh, you're finally awake. I got scared for a little bit." The voice chuckled. Oh god, that voice, that laugh. "J-Jake?" I cried out, stuttering slightly. "What's going on? Where are we? Are you okay?" 

"Oh, I'm fine baby girl. How's your head? It was quite a long fall, forgive me (Y/N) I would have put a pillow at the bottom if I had planned on bringing you back here. Will you forgive me, my love?" He replied,his sickly sweet tone running straight to my head and making me instantly calmer. 

"Jake,what are you talking about? Turn on the lights,please!" I cried out,trying to climb onto my knees,only to be met with a light chain around my ankles. "T-the fuck?" I whispered to myself. The panic again rose within me. Who the fuck is this man and what does he intend to do with me? 

A loud sigh was audible,followed by shuffling and a bright light flooding my eyesight. "God prince(ss) I love you but you do go on a bit sometimes." He smiled down at my frail body,gaining a shiver from it.Suddenly i was at a loss for words. Towering in front of me,the most beautiful man while wearing nothing but sweatpants. "Apologies for the inappropriate choice of clothing..I really would have made an effort if it were any other occassion. You dont mind,do you?" He beamed,taking a seat on the ground next to me. 

The proximity between our bodies immediatly snapped me back into reality. "Jake what the fuck am i doing here? This is insane! Whats going on?!" I cried out,backing myself away from him,only to be stopped by the short chain attached to me. The male sighed,crossing his legs and staring souly into the cold floor. 

"He wants you. He wants you and he'll get you if i dont interfere. I have to do this,(Y/N)! For the sake of us! He'll take you away from me like he did them! You wouldnt let that happen right? You wouldnt let him seperate us?" He cried out,frustraitingly grabbing his brown locks. "I cant loose anyone else;not you." 

Irrational thoughts were swimming through the mush of my mind. Why didnt i do a background check on him before i came? Who the fuck is this man hes speaking of? Why is he so obsessed with me? Again,he cut me from my thoughts with his quiet sobs. He..was crying? My heart immediatly softened and i held out my cold hand to his. 

"Jake,whos going to take me? Please help me understand this." I asked him in a soft tone,gently wrapping my small hand around his and caressing his scratched knuckles. Im sure i just got the wrong end of the stick. This must all be for my own benefit. I dont think Jake is the type of person to want any harm to come to me. 

"Hes not good for you,(Y/N) you have to trust me on this one! He's taken everyone from me! Theyre dead... all because of him. They trusted him."

"Trusted who,Jake? You're not making any sense!" 

"Jay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut short because my friend annoyed me while I was writing this haha!   
> (I'm writing this because of her unhealthy obsession with Jake. I still miss K :*c )


	4. Games.

My eyes began to flood just witnessing the sight in front of me. Never have I ever seen a man so broken, so in need of help that he could ever go so far against his own morals. I continued to gently soothe his rough hand that somehow if I believed hard enough, could feel soft within my grasp. Only mine though, since I'm the only one that could ever understand him. I'm the only one that would try hard enough to after taking the situation into account. 

"Jake, please...What did Jay do? What's so bad about him?" I pleaded, squeezing his hand inside of my hold. I didn't want to push him into telling me. I didn't want to remind him of antics that obviously occurred but what else was I supposed to do? I needed to understand for both of our sakes. For Jays' sake, too. 

Soon the sobs were broken by a deep inhale. He sighed before looking up at me through his wet eyelashes and before I could react, he had pulled my body into his own, wrapping his strong arms around my waist. His body seemed strong, perhaps this was his only way of convincing himself that he was in control of himself, his mindset seems to be shattered. Before I came to my senses, he was clinging onto me like a child with their mother, desperate for me to stay with him and listen. I quickly wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders, inhaling his natural scent, immediately calming myself. The same broad shoulders that carry the large figure that's owned by the most beautiful yet broken man this world has ever seen. 

"My parents, (Y/N). They're gone because of him." He spat out venomously, rubbing small circles through my shirt and into my back to distract himself. Under any other circumstances, I would have been a blushing mess, but that wasn't appropriate for now. I couldn't even think of feeling such a way. 

"You mean, they died...because of him?" I whispered out, not too sure if it was to him or myself, trying to clarify the thoughts in my head. How would that be possible? Jay wouldn't ever be able to debut if he was a murderer, let alone even wander the streets. His eyes, they didn't hold one of a killer, right? I buried my head into Jake's neck, comforting us both at this point.

"They fucking died because of him. He's the reason why they're in the living room cabinet, confined in jars for me to just stare at. They're not even humans anymore. A pile of fucking ashes, what am I supposed to do with them (Y/N)?" He cried out, fisting my grey shirt in his large hands so hard that I was convinced at any moment it would rip. An accurate representation of the hands around Jake right now, confining him with his own thoughts after all these years. He must have craved human contact endlessly, never knowing if those hands were finally going to close with him in their grip.

"Every day I walk past them on my way to practice, to shower, to fucking do anything! What am I supposed to do? Say hello? How are you, dead parents?" He laughed out in anger as the rate of his breathing increased. Just as I was about to comfort him he spoke again, this time almost silent. 

"They were murdered. Because of Jay." He whispered, rubbing his head against the back of mine. Unconsciously, I gasped and hid my head into his chest. I should be comforting him but something about learning the murder of his parents threw my rational thoughts from my head and onto the cold floor surrounding us. 

"I've known Jay since a child,(Y/N). Please don't make me explain what happened to you. You know you can trust me, right? I don't want any harm coming to you as it did to them. Nothing but the best for you, for us and our future." He convinced me, and I believe him. His actions are justified right now. I would have never listened to him if he didn't do this.

Yes, Jake, I trust you. I believe you too, okay? There's no need to worry about me. I'm not going to leave you. We'll debut together and live the life we always wanted! They'll be proud of you, Jake." Gently caressing his cheek with my hand, I smile up at him. I wonder if he's aware of the power his eyes hold, the power they have over me. As our eyes interlocked,i could tell that they held a different emotion than the ones of pain and desperation. They were flooded with anger and frustration. 

"How the fuck could you say that?! What the fuck is wrong with you, you stupid little bitch!"He yelled, throwing my small body off of his large frame which caused me to fall against the pillar in which my legs were chained to. Still in shock, I looked up in confusion only to feel a hand fly against my face. 

"All you give a shit about is debuting,(Y/N)! Do you not care about me? I confide in you and you have the audacity, the audacity to talk about your fucking career!" He screeched at me, clutching my bare arm and pulling me up from the chains only to slam me back against the floor. Crying out in pain, I wiped the tears from my puffy cheeks. "I didn't mean it like that! It's your dream, right? I wanted to cheer you up. I-I don't know Jake! I'm so sorry, please forgive me!"

I never thought that I would be the one pleading for forgiveness just mere seconds after he pleaded for his. "You have 10 seconds,(Y/N). You better think of a better apology or I'm going to be really, really fucking mad with you." He muttered, shaking from his visible anger. Already it was seeping out but it would be unfair for him to punish his princess without her repenting properly first.

10

"Jake please, I'm so sorry!" 

9

"I won't talk about it anymore!"

8

"It'll be just us!"

7

"Don't do something you'll regret!"

6

"You're better than their killers!"

Shit. His face immediately snapped onto mine, and his hand clutched the baseball bat in his hands. Fuck, why did I say that? How could I be so stupid to say that?

"Times cut short. Your leg just healed right? Pity. I'm not sure whether it was your right one or left, how about you pick the one I smash? Aahh no, let's play a game." He grinned down on me sadistically, rubbing his bat gently and placing small kisses on the side of it. I don't know this man. This isn't the Jake I know. I'm terrified of this man. 

"I'm thinking of a colour right now Princess. It's a warm colour, a lovely, lovely colour. Guess which one I'm thinking of correctly, and ill only hit one leg. Guess wrong, and both of your pretty little legs will get hurt." Inhaling deeply, I closed my eyes and immediately colours began to swarm my mind. I know I have no choice in this situation, I'm aware that I'm the bunny playing games with the wolf but I have no other choice. 

"Red?" I whisper out, keeping my eyes glued onto the floor underneath me,too terrified to even see his reaction. 

"Correct, but you cheated. Look around you, what can you see? Red. You see blood. You cheated but my love, you're extremely fucking smart and I love nothing more about a woman than her brains. I'll hit your left leg alright?" How could I cheat? My eyes were closed and he knew that, does he really not want to hurt me more than he has to? No, none of this is necessary! He doesn't have to do this, right?

Suddenly my thoughts were silenced as the wooden bat blew against my leg, right above my ankle. The silence in my brain was replaced with the agonizing screams that left my mouth. Wailing in pain, I felt my body fall limp against the concrete floor. 

"Only one hit for you, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, that was long! My apologies! I've been working on this one for a few days now and writing is a great way to distract myself. However, to the scarce minority that are keeping up with this book (thank you,i love you so much), updates may become a little inconsistent since i have my mock exams approaching in the end of November. Im going to try my hardest to keep on writing since it brings me so much happiness *sigh* 
> 
> Since I'm up to date with uploading this book onto Ao3,they'll be uploaded simultaneously :)


	5. Doctor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proof read but hhh  
> short chapter I'm v sorry :(

Stirring awake,I quickly remembered the situation beforehand and unconsciously threw the top of my body up in order to look around my surroundings. I was in a bed, a really, really comfortable bed. But not my own, was this Jakes room? Jakes bed? Fuck. That definitely wasn't a bad dream and the low surge of pain throughout my leg surely reminded me of that. 

"J-Jake?" I called out without realising my actions. I was terrified of who he could become but frankly, this man was the only one in which could get me out of this unbearable situation. Deep down I knew that it wasn't because of that. In the short time frame in which I had met this man, I had quickly fallen for him, literally and metaphorically, despite the inhumane occurrences he had already put me through. Before I could convince myself this wasn't true, the oh so familiar male made his way slowly into the room with guilt flooding his handsome features. His eyebrows were furrowed and he seemed to be biting on the inside of his cheek before quickly snapping his eyes up to meet mine.

"(Y/N)!" He exclaimed, instantly rushing to the side of the double bed in which I was sat on before dropping to his knees in sorrow. His face was red and wet, an obvious indication that he was regretful of his actions and had been pitifully crying. "I'm so sorry! I am. I'm such a terrible human,(Y/N). I just wanted you all for myself! I'm so selfish, I'm such a piece of shit. I'm so sorry. I understand if you never want to see me again." He cried to himself, clutching my hand in order to soothe himself as he rambled his apologies.

"What? No...I would never leave you, Jake." I whispered, slowly trying to reach my other hand across my body in order to caress his head but instead, the twist reminded me of the surging pain from my leg, causing me to hiss in pain and quickly lay it back. Jake immediately noticed this and only cried harder, crawling his way over me in the bed slowly to decrease the chance of irritation in my leg to lay beside me. Continuing his previous actions, he clutched onto my arm and once again bawled into my hold. 

"You'll never be able to dance now..what will we do?" He asked himself, now quickly beginning to panic. "We were supposed to debut together,(Y/N). This isn't how it's supposed to end for us!" He sobbed into my arm. 

"Jake..look at me." I whispered to him, gently caressing his chin to bring his eyes up to meet mine. Sorrow was the only emotion I was capable of experiencing at this moment, almost as if it was the only one to exist. As our eyes met, I smiled sympathetically down at him before wiping his tears away with my thumb. 

"Whatever happens, we'll end up alright." I reassured him, gently kissing the top of his head which earned in an immediate blush from the male. Satisfied with my actions, I once again rubbed his head and styled his messy hair. 

"Maybe we could get this leg healed and I could attend practice? Just so I could see the routines...I don't know Jake. I'm scared." I choked out, holding onto his hand tightly. I didn't want to further upset him given the situations but pretending the pain wasn't surging through my leg was getting rapidly tiring by the second. If he allowed me to heal it would prove he was a good person deep down. If he loved me like he said he did...

"Yes! (Y/N) you're so smart! This is why I love you." He grinned up at my confused face. "I know a doctor that will help you heal, he's really really good with this stuff and he wont charge you at all!" (an-cheeky shit) He excitedly jumped to his knees and pulled out his phone from within his sweatpants. I smiled back at his excitement and let go of his hand in order for him to use his phone. Jake really does care about me, and my financial status apparently. 

He quickly dialled the unsaved contact number into his keyboard and turned to face me with a worried look. "He's not exactly a doctor...but he's the best we can get." He smiled shortly at me before quickly turning around before witnessing my reaction. Sweat began to quickly form at the tip of my forehead. Not a doctor? He put the phone up to his ear before turning around to wink at me playfully. 

"Junhoe? Yeah, it's Jake. I have a patient for you."

**Author's Note:**

> AN: My god that took a fast turn at the end kdlWSDKLNWAe; 
> 
> Approx 1000 words,ahhh thats the longest chapter ive written in a book before! It feels pretty nice hehe. 
> 
> Uploaded on Wattpad on September // 2020.  
> Uploaded on Ao3 on October 25th 2020.


End file.
